Arius (Devil May Cry)
Arius is a wealthy businessman who is the owner and founder of an international public corporation called Uroboros, one of the most powerful companies on Earth. He's also a modern day sorcerer who has tapped into demonic powers and one of the main villains from Devil May Cry 2. Personality The largest part of Arius's personality is his obsession with power and becoming a god. Despite this, he has a very refined manner, dressing in expensive clothes and generally behaving with great composure, remaining calm and not so obsessed throughout most of the game. This suits well with his international company Uroboros, but in the end, Arius is driven mad by his obsession and becomes demonic and control-paranoid. History Seeking the Power of Argosax Arius was the president of an enormous international corporation known as Uroboros. Depsite this, he became obsessed with gaining demonic power and sought to release the powers of the great demon lord Argosax. To this end, Arius came to Dumary Island in search of the legendary items needed to release the demon lord, the Arcanas. However he found opposition in the form of the Vie Di Marli, a group of demon hunters that had once aided the Dark Knight Sparda, and later Dante. Eventually Arius came face to face with one of them, Lucia, stating "The defect is back" upon seeing her. When she expressed confusion at this, he told her that she was one of his creations that had defected and was going to be disposed off. However Lucia's adopted mother, Matier, had found her and taken her in, training her as one of the Vie Di Marli. Lucia didn't believe this and threw one of her knives at Arius, only for him to reflect it back, cutting her sleeve open. This revealed an "X" symbol on her arm, which the sorcerer said was her true name "Chi" Arius then demanded the Arcanas so he could achieve absolute power, only for Lucia to refuse and ready her daggers. His response was that the world was warped already and that what had one belonged to the devils will be as it was before. Arius then teleported Lucia to a strange pocket world full of demons. Later, Dante arrived, but the sorcerer was in no mood for a confrontation and summoned the demon, Furiataurus, to take care of him. After Lucia and Dante found all of the Arcanas, she told the half-demon to take them to Matier while she went to handle some unfinished business. She immeadiately headed to the Uroboros building and faced off against Arius, but was defeated and captured. Dante arrived and fought against the sorcerer, but was forced to abandon the fight and the Arcanas. He managed to escape the building with Lucia by transforming into his Devil Trigger state. Gaining Demon Power Though they managed to get back into the Uroboros building complex, the sun completely eclipsed and Arius had already begun the ritual. However everything went wrong since Dante had replaced the Arcana Medaglia with his own two-sided coin, which was not magical at all. The half-demon and the false god began their battle with the former emerging victorious and shooting his enemy point-blank, as he cried out in despair at all his goals lost and his dreams shattered. However the ritual did open a portal to the demon world, which Dante used to go to fight Argosax. Also some of the demon lord's power flowed into Arius and he reappeared in a twisted demonic form. As the battle with Lucia wore on, he mutated into an even more monstrous form, but was still slain for good. Powers Arius is an extremely powerful sorcerer and has access to numerous magical abilities, including shields in forms of magical barriers and teleportation. He can also summon and/or create demons and his demonically empowered female assasins, the Secretaries. Depsite that, Arius sometimes strike back at his enemies with a personal revolver handgun. After being empowered by the power of Argosax, Arius is able to come back from beyond the grave. He became stronger, though much clumsier and easy to battle. Trivia *Arius is named after a Christian priest from the third-century that was deemed a heretic due to the fact he asserted that Christ was not eternal. *Arius' transformation after taking in part of Argosax's power is opposite that of the demon lord, he starts off in a more humanoid form then becomes a more monstrous and twisted being. Argosax starts off monstrous and twisted then becomes a more humanoid being. *The name of the evil public corporation Uroboros is the corruption of the spelling/or misspelling of the Ouroboros which is an ancient symbol depicting a dragon or serpent devouring its own tail, which generally symbolizes circularity or infinity, and is frequently used in alchemy which the international company and its CEO Arius are also characterized by because of their research and long-standing experience in magic and technology. Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Warlocks Category:Final Boss Category:Demon Category:Empowered Villains Category:Male Villians Category:God Wannabe Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Capcom Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Teleporters Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Summoners